Frozen Angel
by Crystalized-Soul
Summary: Poor Allen was lost in a storm with nowhere to go. A samurai came and to be shocked by the boy and decided to help. Yullen -oneshot-


_Snow fell from the grey clouds above that covered the pure midnight black sky that lights up with stars during the night. The wind whisled while carrying snowflakes to the ground. A young male with locks of snow hair sat on the frosted grass and leaned against a tall frost covered tree that contained not even one leaf. The male looked around the age of fifteen even with his locks of white. He wore a long sleeved shirt that was as thin as journal paper and dark grey shaded jeans that were only a little thicker than his shirt. His eyes were pools of moonlight and his left arm was dark red like blood traveling down from a wound._

_The cold winds whipped at the young males raw pale skin while the freezing air nipped at him. His ghost like skin made the young male look as if he were an angel who had been damaged in a great meteor like fall to earth. After a little while the angel looking boy lied shivering against the rough sugar coated bark of the tree as a shadowed came up him. Once he was close enough he was no longer a shadowed figure. There stood a smooth haired samurai staring silently at the boy. This samurai had his hair pulled back in a long ponytail, his hair dark also close to black and his eyes like a never ending stream of darkness. The man looked a little older than the other boy who lied slowly freezing to death in the middle of the blizzard. His head tilted to the side ever so slightly as he stared._

_"Boy, you still alive?" The samurai asked wondering if the boy was a frozen popsicle already or not. Then the younger males chest rose for air with a sharp lingering pain pressing against his swelled chest. This boy had no home or anywhere to go, his eyes now a leaking stream that traveled down his face. The samurai sharpened his glare at the smaller male then slipped off his heavy, coat and throw it at him._

_"T-thank you." The younger male nodded at the samurai for his kindness. A long sigh left the older males mouth as he looked into the silver pools of the younger males. The snow kept falling to the ground faster and faster as time went forward. "I'm Allen by the way." He put the heavy sky black coat on as he stared at the older male. His left arm extended toward the samurai for a hand shake._

_"I'm Kanda, but I refuse to shake that hand of yours." Kanda the samurai stated to Allen. The younger male rose to his feet and gave a concerned gaze to the samurai. They both were thinking two totally different even though the weather got worse. Allen was simply amazed by the ultra long haired samurai while Kanda thought of who the younger could be. The younger male's body looked like an angel without the wings. "Follow me." The samurai offered his right hand to the angel male._

_Allen's stood in stare for a few long moments before taking the samurai's hand with his right as well. Within just a second or so all you could here was the whisling wind and the crunch of footsteps against the fine packed snow. The older male guided the younger one to a somewhat large house not far from a frozen lake. Kanda looked over his shoulder slightly to see the gaze in his eyes. The angel male, Allen, stared at the icy lake. There were cracks in the huge lake like shattering glass._

_The samurai tugged the younger males arm a bit to cut the line of his day dream. Allen pulled his gaze away from the lake and back to Kanda who brought him inside the amazing clean house. There was a lotus at the center of a glass table in the kitchen while a russian blue cat slept on a dark red leather couch i the living room. Kanda brought the angel male the clean tiled floor kitchen and asked him to take a seat._

_He made fresh special japanese tea for Allen and himself and sat at the table across from the younger male. The angel boy still like rather freezing as the samurai handed him the tea. "I hope you like it here, Moyashi. You can stay here for awhile." Kanda pulled a small smile on his face and sipped his tea. Allen gladly drank some tea as well before asking a question._

_"What does Moyashi mean?" Allen tilted his head like a dog would._

_"It means sprout." Kanda stated as they both gladly finished the tea._

* * *

**Authors Note: Thanks to anyone who reads this. This is one of my writings for school so well yeah whatever. Please review and thanks to anyone who does.~**


End file.
